Hollywood’s Perfect Family
by pinkie0496
Summary: Same story as A Normal Family! Just Different title and summery. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are the “Hollywood’s perfect family” But are they really as perfect as they sound? Even with a child, they still seem to find some alone time together. R


**~*IMPORTANT*~: This is the same story as ****A Normal Family****, but the story seemed to be getting a bit too many chapters so this is part 2 of ****A Normal Family.**

**[!!!WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT IN HERE!!!]**

* * *

The morning sun blazed through the windows, signaling that it was now morning. Stirring awake, Gabriella's eyes opened very slowly, as she stretched in her bed. Looking over at the body laying next to her, she smiled when she saw that Troy was lying on his stomach, with no covers around him, completely naked. Remembering last night, she giggled quietly, as she thought of when Troy wanted to use the edible condoms last night. Running her hand, softly, through her bunch of curls, Gabriella covered herself with the covers, thrown messily on the bed, trying to get warmer. Looking at the clock, she realized it was already 10am, which meant she had to pick up Cameron pretty soon. She couldn't leave him with her parents all day that would just be torture. Leaning over, slightly, Gabriella laid her chin against Troy's shoulder and kissed his neck, lovingly.

"Wake up, baby," Gabriella whispered, leaning towards Troy's ear. She felt Troy's body shake a little, but it soon relaxed, meaning he probably went back to sleep. Rolling her eyes, Gabriella got out of the bed, and walked towards the bathroom, hitting Troy's ass, playfully, on her way.

"What the-?" Troy muttered, sitting up in his bed as Gabriella smirked.

"Don't act surprised. You liked it when I did that to you last night," Gabriella replied, teasingly, as Troy checked out his naked wife standing before him.

"Why don't we go and refresh my mind in the shower?" Troy suggested, as Gabriella smiled and shook her head.

"I don't think so, Bolton, we have to go pick up Cameron soon. You know? The outcome of what happens when we have _way _too much sex," Gabriella declined, closing the bathroom door behind her.

* * *

As Gabriella was in her multitude of closets, picking out what to wear for a simple drive to her parent's house, Troy laid on the master bed, once he threw the 'used' covers in the laundry room. As he watched the UCLA football game playing on the flat screen in front of him, he was soon startled when he heard a bell echo the halls of his house.

Scrunching his eyebrows, he stood out of bed and wondered down the stairs, thinking of who possibly could be at the door. Once arriving in the foyer, Troy reached for the solid gold handle, pulling it open to reveal Gabriella's parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Montez! What a lovely surprise," Troy greeted, a little too sarcastically, as Gabriella's parents held a finger to their lips.

"Shhh! Cameron's still sleeping," Gabriella's mom, Gina, warned, as Troy saw Gabriella's dad carrying a sleeping Cameron in his arms.

"Oh, well me and Gabriella were just about to go and pick him up," Troy whispered, quietly, not wanting to wake up Cameron.

"Oh, that's right, I thought you two were going to come soon, but then something came up and I have to get going to a meeting, while Greg here has to go back to work," Gina explained, as Troy nodded.

"That's fine, thank you for watching him last night. I'll take him off of your hands now, Greg," Troy offered as Greg handed Cameron's small little body to Troy. Taking his son in his arms, Troy waved good-bye to Gabriella's parents before closing the door and walking up the long, stairwell.

"Troy, who was at the-?" Gabriella called out, walking into the hallway, still trying to attach on her small, silver, diamond earrings. She immediately shut up when she saw Troy standing there with Cameron in his muscular arms, which only reminded her of how those arms felt around her body last night.

Glancing at the brown-haired beauty before him, he nodded towards her, acknowledging the fact that she was in the room, and made his way towards Cameron's room, slowly. As Gabriella ran quietly towards him, she followed closely behind, watching as Troy walked over and set Cameron down, gently, on his bed. Kissing his forehead lovingly, Troy ran a hand through Cameron's infinite number of curls, before standing up and watching as Gabriella did the same thing. Tip-toeing out of the room, Gabriella shut the door behind her and followed Troy, as he made his way down the stairs to the kitchen.

"You hungry?" Troy asked, opening the refrigerator, in search of something to eat. Gabriella smirked, her inappropriate mind kicking into action, as she walked over, behind Troy and leaned up towards his ear.

"Oh, yeah, starving," Gabriella flirtatiously answered, her arms moving over towards Troy's broad shoulders. Her long, skinny fingers trailed down Troy's front side seductively, as Troy couldn't help but shudder at the sensation.

"You want to have sex now, while our child is sleeping, but we can't have sex when he's gone and we have the whole house to ourselves?" Troy questioned, in disbelief. Women were so complicated.

"No. I want to have sex, knowing that my child is not in the hands of my crazy parents'," Gabriella answered, as if it was obvious. She then pulled her hands away from Troy's grasp and shrugged her shoulders, walking back up the back stairwell.

"But, hey, if you didn't want to have sex, you could've just said it," Gabriella concluded, stepping on the first step. She began walking up the stairwell, her small, curvy, hips swaying side-to-side, but then felt a force slam her into the chrome, metal stair railing, and a pair of hungry, rough, lips attack hers.

The kiss was rough, yet passionate, as Troy's mouth heaved in and out of Gabriella's mouth, his tongue thrusting eagerly into Gabriella's mouth. Gabriella just slumped on the railing, letting Troy's lips do the magic, as she grabbed his head, harshly, and pushed him into her body. As Troy's body fell against Gabriella's, their centers touched, creating a dying need of want and passion built up in their bodies. Gabriella ached at Troy's arousal, her hips grinding roughly against it, as though she wanted his pants to magically disappear so she could get what she wanted. Deep inside her mind, Gabriella figured this was going to be a rough ride.

"T-troy, U-upstairs… Now," Gabriella demanded, eagerly, her hands holding onto his head, desperately. Troy was just more turned on by Gabriella's demand and control, he didn't think he could make it _all_ the way up the stairs. But it was like his body had a mind of its own and he soon found himself spooning Gabriella up into his arms and walking up the stairs hurriedly, not missing a step.

In the bedroom, Troy quickly turned around, Gabriella still in his arms, and kicked the door shut, locking the knob with his knee, skillfully. He then placed Gabriella down and pushed her up against the nearest wall, once again, his lips attacking hers, harshly. Gabriella could only lean against the wall for support, Troy's palms placed against the wall behind her. She grasped him arms into her hands, as if they were bars keeping her from falling to the ground, and gripped onto them tightly, Troy grunted when her hails dug into his skin.

Pulling back for air, Troy's breathed was erotic as he heaved in and out, trying to fill his lungs to survive. The things Gabriella did to him. His eyes fluttered open to see the amazingly gorgeous figure beneath him. Not only was her hair messed up from the times Troy pulled at it, but her lips were beet red. He knew he was rough and harsh, but it seemed more enjoyable then the nice, prissy nights they would have. As soon as those brown, innocent little eyes looked him straight in the eye, he couldn't help but continue, as he bent down and attacked her neck, sucking and kissing every inch of visible skin.

Gabriella eyes shut tightly, gasping at the sensation of Troy's lips. Man, did he know exactly how to make her swoon with pleasure. Her arms snaked around towards the back of his head, holding it desperately in her arms. Troy moved down towards the base of Gabriella's neck. Her long cardigan that was wrapped over her body was now falling off her shoulder, attractively, and Troy kissed that small part of skin that laid untouched there. Gabriella's back arched to Troy's eruption of kisses. She arched her hips forward, meeting Troy's center, feeling his erection poke her heated core. Her breathing was rapid, and her stomach fluttered, while all she could do was watch and enjoy what Troy was doing to her.

When Troy was finished with Gabriella's neck and shoulder, he hurriedly removed her cardigan from her body, throwing it down behind him. He then reached forward towards her pant zipper, quickly unzipping it and shoving it down her long, tan legs. Darting his eyes towards her damp, magenta, linen thong, he pushed himself towards her body, his lips falling onto Gabriella's luscious red ones. He then took his middle finger and index finger, slowly bringing it to Gabriella's dampest part of her thong, caressing it sensationally.

"Mmm… Oooo… Ohh, Troy," Gabriella moaned out loudly, her back rubbing up and down, against the wall, Troy still continuing his actions.

He felt Gabriella's hips push towards his fingers, wanting more than just caresses. He began to stroke her quicker, now using his whole hand to rub against her core. He slowly, yet sneakily, brought his fingers to the waistband of the undergarment, pushing it down to her ankles, watching as Gabriella kicked the clothing piece off her feet. Pushing a finger inside of her, Gabriella let out a sigh of relief, her moaning taking over when Troy added another finger. He began to insert it roughly, in and out, wanting and waiting to see her sweet release. As he inserted a third finger, he felt Gabriella's hips move along with his pumps, causing her more pleasure than before. Her voice urged him on, her lips right next to his ear, nibbling it gently when she wasn't moaning out with pleasure. His forehead was pushed against hers, while her legs spread out widely, wanting the feeling to get more pleasurable.

"Oh, god… Troy," Gabriella yelped in his ear, when she felt herself slowly release, a warm sensation exiting her body. This caused Troy to stop his actions, and kiss her, passionately, while it slowly leaked onto his fingers.

When Troy pulled away from her lips, he slowly brought his fingers to his mouth, and sucked every one of them, seductively. Gabriella felt herself get wet just watching his taste her juices. She wanted to make Troy go through the same amount of pleasure she went through. When Troy was done licking his fingers, Gabriella laid a hand to his chest, pushing him backwards, towards the bed. Troy was astonished by her actions, seeing that she was the one with the power now. Her hands were grasping his T-shirt up into a fist, while her strong arms pushed him roughly.

"It's your turn this time," Gabriella whispered, seductively, as Troy's back hit the bed, hard, causing him to fall down on the mattress.

Gabriella straddled his legs in between hers, falling down against his body. Her lip landed on Troy's, tenderly, as she felt Troy's leg rise up to the bed, taking Gabriella with them. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hips, pulling her into his arousal, but Gabriella slapped his hands away, harshly, knowing it was his turn to lie down and do nothing but enjoy the pleasure she was giving to him.

Gabriella quickly grabbed Troy's shirt, roughly tossing it up over Troy's head, over her shoulder, where it landed on the ground. Her hands traveled down softy, felling Troy's body shutter at her touch. When she pulled away from his lips, she looked deep into his eyes, hungrily, a blaze of passion taking over her actions.

Troy watched as Gabriella straddled his upper body, bending down towards his neck, to suck and kiss it. Her tongue glided along Troy's veins, both her hands on Troy's breasts, while she gently bit and teased his visible skin, leaving her mark. Pulling away from his neck, Gabriella quickly undid Troy's belt buckle, struggling a bit when she slid the belt off his body. Troy's breathing hitched in his throat when he felt Gabriella stroke his shaft with her thumb, her other hand grabbing his balls. She caressed his length, pleasure hitting him hard, and bent down to remove the boxers from Troy's body.

"Gabriella..." Troy moaned, aloud, as he felt Gabriella's wet, hot mouth take him in as deep as she could.

Her tongue massaged his testicle, swirling around the bud, teasingly, hearing Troy groan. Her hands cupped his balls, massaging them roughly, and her hair ticked against the lower part of his stomach. Feeling Troy's body shudder, she stopped her actions and watched as his arousal leaked onto the bed, some of it coming into her mouth. Swallowing it slowly, Gabriella leaned up towards Troy and kissed his lips gently, her hips straddling him down to the bed.

"Oh, god…" Troy groaned as Gabriella's wet, warmed core teased his penis by gliding itself along his length. Troy almost felt he was going to let himself go right there, until he managed to switch both his and Gabriella's body, leaving him on the top, while Gabriella lay under him.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Troy thrusted himself into Gabriella, her walls tightening more and more around him, every time he went deeper. He began to start fast, knowing that if they took it slow, it would soon get tiring, due to the fore play that took place before. Roughly, he injected himself in and out of Gabriella, their moans, yelps, and screams of pleasure echoing the room.

When they finally reached their peak, they came at the same time, feeling each other's body tingle and retract with every movement. Troy promised Gabriella that he would stay inside of her, for a few minutes, right after they had sex. He felt his penis soften in Gabriella's vagina, their arms wrapped around each other. Gabriella gently kissed Troy's cheek, causing him to pull back and look at her, lovingly. Rough time was then soon replaced by love time.

"Amazing," Gabriella heaved out, not knowing any other word to describe what she was feeling. Troy smiled at her comment, and kissed her forehead tenderly, grabbing her small hand into his'.

"I love you," Troy whispered, moving Gabriella's hand to his lips, kiss it softly, as Gabriella smiled up at him, lovingly.

"I love you, too."

And with that, Gabriella placed a long, chaste kiss onto Troy's lips, her hand running through his now soggy, wet locks. The kiss was sweet, and almost endless, but once they needed air, Troy pulled back slowly, hearing a popping sound when their lips disconnected.

"Maybe next time, we should use the edible condoms?" Gabriella suggested, teasingly, knowing they didn't really _need_ condoms. Ever since Gabriella had Cameron, she had her tubes tied, which meant, they never needed to buy another condom for themselves, let alone use one.

"No, I think we should use the handcuffs next time."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm the biggest bitch ever. I'm completely sorry to all of those who waited so long for me to update on this story or my other story **_**My Fake Girlfriend**_**, but please understand that this is not my job that I have to write these stories, I have a life too, you know? School, Homework, Projects, Tests and Crap. Thanks to those who understand, though (: Please Review when done reading!!! Tell me your thoughts and what **_**you**_** would want to see happening in the story (:**


End file.
